jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rhhh
Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blob.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whovian39 (Talk) 15:06, 30 May 2009 Oh hey at the moment i have the highest status on this wiki, other than a guy called funorb but he hasn't logged in for a while, so if you need help talk to me or goodison goomba. Nice work with the pictures, what program do you use for that? I don't spose you know anything about the jagex game squares do you? Anyway thanks for your edits keep up the good work... check my pages when i've made them because you could really help and add images. If you want to know what pages currently need the most work let me know! Whovian39 16:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC) oh no i meant like how do you keep them as animations? When i move upload them they turn to still pictures! How do you make them move?Whovian39 17:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) How do you save them as gifs? Na i've tried that before and it makes no difference could it be something to do with my computer? Well i use firefox i'd have thought that would work. I suppose. Btw way what do you want me to do with the monaco page? What goes with the wiki? Ok what did you do and what do you want me to do? lol Yeah sure what do you want on it? oop g2g b bak in 30 mins let me know about your signature when i get back. In the meantime goodison goomba can help you with any queries or media. I'm back let me know when you have decided about your signature. Also beware any recent accounts made because theres this guy who seems to be out to get me called JagexFan or Whovian38. Any users you see vandilising a page i have made or a page that relates to me let me know because i realy want to just have a straight conversation with this guy but he just keeps vandilising then running. Welcome From GG This is Goodison Goomba! Welcome to the wiki and thank you for your work! I can help with the wiki skins as I have already had some practice. Please post on my page with your ideas and I will try them out! I would but Whovian39 doesn't seem keen on combining pages... Explain what you did to me... It might be the moving image i've never seen a moving signature before... Btw i'm fine with merging pages as long as they are not games Hey just noticed your comment on my msworld post. thanks! Do you know any other videos of old games we can no longeer get onto? Btw whats a donor on msworld? Umm only really want real like videos of old jagex games that are unavailable. What are you donating on msworld? Oh ok could you ask him if he could send me the game? My email mechscapefan@live.co.uk i like the new signature